


Sweet Treasure

by marsella_1004



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Out of Character, Romance, i guess
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Пожалуй, это всё, что нужно Джиу сейчас, — снег за окном, конфеты и руки Суён на её талии.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> привет от чуив из 2018)

Лимонный леденец заканчивается слишком быстро — Джиу не успевает даже толком распробовать вкус. Она проводит языком по губам, слизывая остатки сладости; почему-то конфеты всегда вкуснее именно тогда, когда от них почти (или вообще) ничего не остаётся. Джиу тянется к столу за другим леденцом, но её останавливает рука Суён. От неожиданности Джиу ойкает и оборачивается, намереваясь спросить о причине такого действия. 

Суён мягко улыбается, обнажая ряд ровных зубов, и треплет чёлку Джиу, забавляясь реакцией. 

— Хватит, сладкоежка, а то кариес заработаешь.

Джиу от такого предательства подруги, пусть и шуточного, надувается и демонстративно поворачивается к ней спиной. Суён смеётся и дёргает её за немножко детские хвостики, вьющиеся и непослушные, которые доставляют своей владелице немало хлопот.  
Безуспешно пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание и извиниться, Суён резко разворачивает Джиу и, не выпуская её из цепких пальцев, наклоняется к самому лицу удивлённой девушки.

— Слушай сюда, Ким Джиу. Я остановила тебя не потому, что вредная, как ты могла подумать, — Джиу в этот момент быстро-быстро моргает, — а потому, что ты ешь этот чёртов леденец слишком соблазнительно, понимаешь?

Джиу хочет сказать, что нет, ничегошеньки она не понимает, так что неплохо было бы объяснить. Желательно, прямо сейчас, и с её, Джиу, участием.

Суён, наверное, умеет читать мысли, раз угадывает всё с первого раза, с чувством целуя девушку, стремительно краснеющую до кончиков ушей. Джиу медленно разжимает рот под напором Суён и сдаётся в этот же миг: тёплый язык проходит по её нёбу, дёснам и сплетается с её собственным.

Суён отстраняется, внимательно глядя в глаза напротив, словно читая в них, откажут ей или примут. Она убирает длинные пряди за ухо, часто дыша и вслушиваясь в напряжённую тишину. Джиу набирает воздуха в лёгкие и отчётливо просит:

— Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста.

Суён приникает к её губам, жарко целуя и прижимаясь крепче, подсаживая Джиу на свои колени. Мешающая накидка летит на пол, и Джиу в светлом свитере отвечает на поцелуи, проводя рукой по волосам и спине Суён. Молния сбоку расстёгивается со второго раза, и вскоре юбка оказывается рядом с накидкой.  
Когда сладкие губы исследуют нежную шею, Джиу выдыхает, млея под прикосновениями девушки. Кожа покрывается новыми отметинами, и Джиу вздыхает громче.

Томным голосом Суён произносит:  
— Я хочу обладать тобой.

И, пожалуй, это всё, что нужно Джиу сейчас, — снег за окном, конфеты и руки Суён на её талии.


End file.
